kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tarladdin
MichaelCityMaker's remade movie-spoof of 1992 "Aladdin" Cast *Aladdin - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Jasmine - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Genie - Yogi Bear *Jafar - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Iago - Bartok (Anastasia) *Abu - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Sultan - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Rajah - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Razoul - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Peddler - Huckleberry Hound *Gazeem the Thief - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Prince Achmed - Quick Draw McGraw *Old Jafar - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Carpet - Pegasus (Hercules) *Elephant Abu - Dumbo *Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul's Guards - Ratigan's Henchman (The Great Mouse Detective) *Gigantic Genie - Lumpjaw (Fun and Fancy Free) *Rajah as Cub - Bunny (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Abu as Toy - Totoro (Toy Story 3) *Snake Jafar - Hydra (Hercules) *Cheerleader Genies - Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, and Grace (Home on the Range) *Genie Jafar - Shan-Yu (Mulan) Scenes *Tarladdin Part 1 - Arabian Nights/A Dark Night *Tarladdin Part 2 - Taran on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Tarladdin Part 3 - Taran Fights with Prince Quick Draw McGraw/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Tarladdin Part 4 - Princess Eilonwy's Dream *Tarladdin Part 5 - Dr. Facilier and Geppetto's Conversation/Eilonwy Runs Away *Tarladdin Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Dr. Facilier's Evil Plan *Tarladdin Part 7 - Taran Arrested (Part 1) *Tarladdin Part 8 - Taran Arrested (Part 2) *Tarladdin Part 9 - Taran Escapes with a Wizard *Tarladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Tarladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Tarladdin Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Yogi (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Tarladdin Part 13 - The Amazing All Powerful Yogi (Part 2) *Tarladdin Part 14 - Geppetto Upbraids Dr. Facilier *Tarladdin Part 15 - Taran's First Wish *Tarladdin Part 16 - Dr. Facilier Makes his Move/"Prince Taran" *Tarladdin Part 17 - Geppetto Rides on Pegasus *Tarladdin Part 18 - Taran Argues with Yogi Bear/Taran Goes to Eilonwy *Tarladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *Tarladdin Part 20 - Taran Almost Spill the Beans/Taran and Eilonwy's Kiss *Tarladdin Part 21 - Taran Gets Ambushed/Yogi Save Taran's Life *Tarladdin Part 22 - Dr. Facilier Gets Exposed *Tarladdin Part 23 - Taran's Depression/Bartok Steals the Lamp *Tarladdin Part 24 - Geppetto's Announcement/Yogi's New Master is Dr. Facilier *Tarladdin Part 25 - Dr. Facilier's Dark Wishes *Tarladdin Part 26 - "Prince Taran (Reprise)" *Tarladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Tarladdin Part 28 - Taran vs. Dr. Facilier (Part 1) *Tarladdin Part 29 - Taran vs. Dr. Facilier (Part 2) *Tarladdin Part 30 - Taran vs. Dr. Facilier (Part 3) *Tarladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Tarladdin Part 32 - End Credits Triviahttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Tarladdin?action=edit&section=3 edit *During the first part of Taran Arrested, we hear Ratigan say, "WHAT WAS THAT?!" *During the last part of Taran vs. Dr. Facilier, Dr. Facilier as Hydra swallows Taran. Yogi Bear sound like Phil, Eilonwy sounded like Meg, and Taran sounded like Hercules. *This is the first movie-spoof to feautre an "Anastasia" character: Bartok. TheCityMaker | Aladdin Movies Spoof TheCityMaker | Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:TheCityMaker Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs